


Fit To Burst

by Answrs



Series: Concubus AU [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Proper use of condoms, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, concubus au, incubus arthur au, lots of tasty noises, no beta we die like nonbinary persons, vivi has a veeeeery good time, which isnt officially posted yet but it mostly makes sense even without it imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answrs/pseuds/Answrs
Summary: Lewis shoots a confused and slightly concerned look at Arthur, who in turn has replaced his tongue with an idle finger, giving the woman a soft fanged smile. Oh yes, he knowsexactlywhat she wants.“You sure about that, Vi? Think you can handle it? Wanna have us both, fill you up so full, make you scream so bad you can't speak, can'twalktomorrow?”--(it's a giant smutty smut smutfest with incubus arthur. just mind the tags I guess.)





	Fit To Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my (still as-of-yet-oh-gods-it's-been-3-years-already unposted, frick) concubus au! It was requested I post this, since it basically stands on it's own, as far as I can tell? Basically, Arthur is an aro incubus that eventually falls into a queerplatonic relationship to the dating Lewis and Vivi's couple.  
> You can check out whatever is posted (including a run-down on concubi) on my tag on the blog:  
> https://answrs.tumblr.com/tagged/concubus-arthur-au
> 
> Even without looking at it you can pretty much just follow along, there's not (much) reference to any of Artie's less human features.

She'd never really thought about the implications of having an extra long tongue, not above just general trivia on their not-boyfriend’s species. A good twice the length of an average human’s, with a more pronounced taper at the end. There had been more than a few lizard comments when the two humans had found out about it, but that had been it.

A quirky adaptation, yes, but no mind paid to what it was an adaptation that could be used  _ for _ , in a species that literally survived off of maximizing sexual pleasure.

She would probably smack herself right now, if she had any free hands or the brainpower to put towards obvious conclusions in hindsight.

As it was, though, both hands were digging into hair and horn, clinging for dear life as that devilish muscle licked and swiped and  _ twisted _ inside her, running over each nook and ridge... Every nerve she had was on fire, overwhelming in the best way possible. She was soaked, the wet, slick noises audible even over her moans and breathy praises.

  
  


To her side knelt a hazy-eyed Lewis, palming himself as he watched Vivi fall apart under Arthur's mouth. sympathetic whimpers escaped his throat, echoing each drawn out moan and keen she made, completely entranced by the sight.

  
  


After finally reaching her peak she falls back into Lewis’s chest, breathless and desperate.

“F-fuck, Lew, Arthur, please, fuck, need it, oh god, fuck me please need it so bad, oh shit oh fuck oh god…”

Lewis presses the softest of kisses to the top of her head. “shh, we got you baby, give you whatever you want, just tell us how, who, me, Arthur-”

“ _ Yesssss _ oh god yes fuck yes please-!”

Lewis shoots a confused and slightly concerned look at Arthur, who in turn has replaced his tongue with an idle finger, giving the woman a soft fanged smile. Oh yes, he knows  _ exactly _ what she wants.

“You sure about that, Vi? Think you can handle it? Wanna have us both, fill you up so full, make you  _ scream _ so bad you can't speak, can't  _ walk _ tomorrow?”

A whimpering moan and very affirmative babbling are all the disheveled woman can reply, panting hard as the images play through a lust-filled mind. Lewis goes wide eyed as he realizes just  _ what _ she's asking for, a bit startled by the idea, but so incredibly turned on by the thought... _Vi_ __v_ i sandwiched between them, impaled on both of their cocks, gasping and squirming and thrashing but unable to move, pinned in place and clenched so tight around them, hot and wet and shivering as they fucked her open, screaming their names… _

He beats down the thoughts before he comes right then and there. A familiar clicking of a cap snaps the rest of him out of it, bottle snagged from atop the bedside table by Arthur's dexterous tail.

The incubus maneuvers Vivi better into Lewis's lap. She arches back into his broad chest and twists just enough to grab mulberry locks and pull his head down. The large man leans close, nibbling on her neck as large hands move to hook under her knees, spreading her wide for the blond to prep her.

 

 ~~his prey~~ _Vivi_ positioned so nicely for him, (Lewis is such a _sweet_ human), Arthur's tongue gets back to work. with one long swipe to her clit the first of his fingers slips in. The blue haired woman squirms a bit, but Lewis's hold is firm, and an apologetic sucking at her clit has her moaning even as the finger in her ass twists and curls. 

 

Eventually considering her stretched well enough around the first, Arthur prods at the puckered hole with a second finger. He really wants to just move down, snake his tongue in, work her open that way, but he can't if he wants to go back to lapping and sucking at her clit or mouth later. (hygiene is important after all!)

 

It isn't long before the double stimulation has her worked up again, rocking into Arthur's face and hand as best she can within Lewis's strong hold. She can feel the large man shudder at every moan, every gasp she makes, and his wonderfully  _ fat _ cock is pressed rock hard against her lower back, twitching deliciously as she moves against it. She can tell it's all he can do not to just rut against her, finish himself just from watching her alone, and that itself is absolutely  _ thrilling _ .

 

Spreading and licking and rubbing both sets of Vivi's walls, a third finger already slipped in with no complaint, Arthur doesn't suppress a moan of his own, worked up by the sheer desperate energy coming off both humans in waves. The vibrations send another pleasured shiver through the trapped woman.

After a period, Arthur finally removes his fingers, subtly wiping them on the sheet before sitting up and hugging Vivi's waist, nuzzling at her cheek. The anticipation alone has her whimpering, knowing  _ exactly _ what's about to happen to her now he's finished, and so utterly  _ desperate _ at the thought. She makes no complaint as she's turned around to face her hazy-eyed boyfriend, attacking his mouth with gusto.

Arthur's arms around her are replaced by hand-like wings, the reason obvious as the crackle of foil reaches her. Lewis lets out a long whine as the condom is rolled onto him, a bit of lube massaged on top of the rubber once he's fully covered. Arthur hums into Vivi's shoulder as he slides his own on, nibbling her ear a bit before whispering into it.

“Hey Vi. Vivi. You holding up, you good? You ready? Wanna keep going?” While he could sense the answers perfectly fine on his own, what she wants, just how she wants it, they won't go on until she confirms she's ready for herself.

Her head nearly falls off with how hard she's nodding, and at a look from Arthur Lewis lifts her to kneel above them both.

The demon takes his own cue and grasps both his and Lewis's cocks, resting himself at her back entrance, Lewis her front. They tease her just the slightest bit, let her feel the heads pressing up but not  _ quite _ entering her yet.

One more pause to ask her again, before the sweet, utter  _ torture _ begins.

She's lowered just the  _ smallest _ bit and her breath catches, two rock hard cocks pressing solidly against both of her holes, trying to breach the entrances. It doesn't  _ stop _ , however, she's just pushed,  _ forced _ down  _ harder _ onto them, whimpering at the sheer  _ pressure _ of it, before she chokes out a  _ scream _ as both heads pop into her at nearly the same time.

She gives thanks to whatever deities that be Arthur is in charge of her movement right now, with his  _ totally-not-mind-reading-vivi-i-swear  _ thing, because they freeze right after for her to catch her breath. It's labored, she's taken each of them on their own  _ plenty _ of times but they've never felt so  _ big _ before. She does eventually get enough air in her lungs though. Some more deep breaths to try and calm down, relax around them, and she shudders at the feeling of both cocks forcing her open. They've only just  _ started _ and she already feels fit to burst, babbling out curses and pleas and praises in the same jumble of words.

Arthur must sense something in her though, because after only a few minutes she chokes, slid down another inch, two inches,  _ it doesn't stop she's being torn in two _ and every moment she thinks she  _ can't _ be filled any more, stuffed so  _ full _ , she's pushed down  _ harder _ ,  _ more _ slides into her. her head is swimming, she claws at Lewis's back, mouth open in a silent scream as she's filled,  _ impaled _ , stretched open to her limit-

and right before she can cry out,  _ scream _ for reprieve, it stops. Two hilts hit her stretched openings, and she gapes up at the ceiling. Because  _ both _ of her boys are buried inside of her, and she can feel  _ every single inch of them _ .

 

She can tell Arthur is trying to hold her still, let her adjust, but even the most minute shift is amplified, rocking her to the core. Lewis himself is trembling underneath her, her fingers still digging into his back trying to ground herself.

“Oh god, Vi, so tight, so good, shit.  _ Fuck _ , you're so hot, so wet, perfect,  _ god… _ ”

She can't move, can't hear, can't  _ think _ , all she can feel is how stretched, how  _ full _ she is. She's gasping, head swimming, as she's held up between them,  _ skewered _ like a piece of meat, and it's  _ wonderful _ .

  
  
  


Her eyes roll back, a trail of drool escaping down her slack jaw, too overwhelmed to do anything else when they finally begin to  _ move _ .

As one of them pulls out the other slams back in, never leaving her empty, no reprieve from the agonizing stretch, always one cock buried so utterly  _ deep _ inside, keeping her stuffed. Lewis’s girth rubs all the right spots, so wonderfully  _ thick  _ inside of her, and he’s making the sweetest little noises into her neck when she clenches down on him. Arthur is at her other shoulder, mouthing the skin as he tries to concentrate, keep them all moving in sync, even as the dual physical and energy feedback take their toll, drowning him in sensation.

 

Vivi shivers even more at the noises the two are making, nails digging into strong muscles trembling with effort. She bites her lip, clawing for something to push the last bit of her over the edge. She cries out as Arthur clamps down on her shoulder, sharp teeth breaking skin, blood welling up around them as he licks and  _ sucks _ . His hand pushes down her front, palming where she and Lewis connect. Fingers roll her clit once, twice, and she is  _ gone _ .

 

Lewis feels the cord loosen, and he thrusts up, coming immediately as Vivi screams, clenching down so, so tight around him as her orgasm takes her.

 

The flood of pleasure from twin orgasms overwhelms Arthur, the incubus biting down harder into Vivi as he thrusts deep, lets the squeezing muscles milk him through his own release.

 

\--

 

Blue eyes have glossed over, she sees nothing but black and things are still  _ touching _ her and it's  _ too much _ ,  _ too much, oh god. _ They pull out and the relief nearly sends her into another spiral, fluid and lube dripping from gaping holes. She feels so  _ empty _ , so thoroughly  _ used _ . She's exhausted, only barely registers a licking at her shoulder before she's out, asleep before she's even lowered to the cushions.

 

Lewis, too, is only barely conscious as he's pulled out of Vivi, falling back against the headboard as any remaining strength leaves him. He makes a face, in his head at least, as the condom is pulled off, sticky and gross. The hilt of Arthur's tail might give him a sympathetic pat as it leaves, but he's too tired to really notice.

 

Arthur is the finally the only one left awake, hyped up on energy now, even moreso than usual. he laps up the blood welling up on Vivi's neck, a delicious treat, lifting her upright with his wings. Gently, she's maneuvered back down, now to Lewis's side with the bite facing up. A few minutes is all he needs to get them cleaned off, condoms tied up and thrown out (he makes his own ‘bleh’ face at that), Vivi's shoulder washed out and bandaged (he winces a bit at how deep he'd gone, even liking bites as she did that was  _ definitely _ going to sting for a while). He gently sets a bottle of painkillers with some water and crackers on the bedside table for her in the morning.

 

Sparks are still playing behind his eyes as he climbs in next to Vivi, tail whipping back and forth trying to work off the excess energy. He just wants to make himself sleep, curl up with his friends and their affection. Eventually though, enough energy leaves, and he slips into a cat-like doze, snuggled into the warm bodies of his two perfect humans.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to eventually have the au in a finished state, but probably soon I'll give in an split it into chapters, so check the tag soon! I also have plenty other things there I want to port over but want to know what people want to see. give me a comment on what you'd like to see please?
> 
> https://answrs.tumblr.com/post/184207886320/answrs-anyone-have-any-particular-things-ive
> 
> Anyone have any particular things I’ve made they’d like to see cleaned up and ported to ao3? I’ve been stuck in a rut trying to edit and finish the TAU/MSA fic that I’ve been working on for months and need something else to do, but can’t think of what people might want to see put up. the only thing off the table rn is the FMSA AU. :v  
> a fic? a shell translated into fic? shell as-is? a hc/drabble collection? art? none of the above? i dunno, you tell me.


End file.
